


Locked and Loaded

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Stockholm Syndrome?, probably, some bad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: Staci thinks he would care more about being treated like a weapon if Jacob didn’t take such good care of his weapons.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Since this is supposed to be a self-indulgent writing challenge, I wanted to finish this. Jacob and Pratt give me major bad vibes yet I've never fallen out of shipping them, and I feel like a total creep for it. Too bad for me I guess.

Staci thinks he would care more about being treated like a weapon if Jacob didn’t take such good care of his weapons.

  
He watches him clean his guns, methodical: working the cleaning rod in and out of the barrel, running a cloth over the sides like a lover. The smell of gunpowder in the air and the look he gets when Jacob notices him staring makes his thoughts even hazier.

  
Jacob plunges that serrated knife he keeps strapped to his leg right into the chest of a Peggie who’s gotten on his last nerves, and right after he pulls it out he carefully wipes the blood off it with his shirt. Staci ignores the screams and gurgling noises coming from the soon-to-be-dead Peggie and focuses on the way Jacob holds the blade up to the light, making sure it’s as sharp and shiny as ever.

  
Jacob uses him like a weapon. Staci knows this. And like any good soldier, Jacob knows to keep the danger pointed away from himself. Staci knows this, too. But (maybe it’s the music box, maybe it’s the fear for his own life, maybe it’s the way Jacob smiles at him and pats his head when he’s done good) he can’t bring himself to mind it all that much.


End file.
